Twins Time
by Alice and Quilla
Summary: A pair of twins transfer into E class, and they aren't exactly what you would expect. One's set on becoming perfect, and the other hates people with authority. Korosensei and everyone else in E will have to help them change, but with wounds that deep, will they earn the twins' trust?


**A/N: Alice here! So this is Quilla and I's OC story... ya, we hope you enjoy it! :D**

 **Bold text in the story like the one I'm using means that they're speaking in English**

 **Twins Time**

Prologue

 _Yuka's POV_

 _"You two are going to get to go to an all girl's school! Isn't that exciting?"_

 _"Yuka, you can pursue dancing just like you've always wanted."_

 _"And Ayako, you get to study as much as you want! They have over five libraries there! And you'll get the chance to talk to college professors too."_

 _"We won't be separated. Isn't this great?"_

 _"Such a prestigious school, how much did it cost to get us both in?"_

 _"Oh that doesn't matter, your father and I just want you two to be able to go after your dreams."_

 _"Achieve your dreams, girls.."_

* * *

 **"-CK YOU! PUT ME DOWN DAMMIT!"**

I probably could have followed orders instead of resisting. Maybe then Tadaomi-kun wouldn't be mad at me, and I wouldn't be slung over his shoulder on the way to the classroom. I continue to yell, hitting his back with my fists. It's not going to work on him, I know. But why should I admit defeat?

The door slides open, and he's putting me on the floor, a look of annoyance on his face. "Class, these are your new classmates."

I turn my head, seeing the whole class staring at me and Ayako. Some look bored, others interested, some stoic, some happy. Well, this is gonna be interesting.

"Introduce yourself." Tadaomi says to me, crossing his arms. He's not going to leave me alone, is he? I ran away from him once, and now he doesn't trust me.

This is why I hate people that have authority.

I sigh, crossing my arms and saying in a loud voice, "The name is Minami Yuka. If you have a problem with me then tell me to my face. Oh, and to the pervert staring at my sister's chest, back the f off! She is not a sex object."

And 3...

2..

1..

"Wait, you two are sisters?!"

"Twins."

"WHAT!?"

Everyone seems to never believe that Ayako and I are sisters, much less twins. Well that'd be because she's a blonde, her eyes are dark purple, she's more filled out than I am, and prettier. While I have black and pink hair - I dyed my bangs pink - and mismatched heterochromean eyes - my left eye is green and my right eye is a bright pink-ish purple.

"My name is Minami Ayako. It's nice to meet you all." Ayako bows, giving a small smile. "I'm sorry, Yuka can be a bit brash - but she means well."

She and I are different.

Tadaomi gives a nod of satisfaction and leaves the room.

Good, now that takes care of that problem.

"I'm being ignored. How cruel!"

Huh?

I turn around and see. . the yellow octopus who's teaching this class sulking in a corner of the room punching the wall. I crouch to the floor, grabbing my pocket knife from the inside of one of my boots and open it with one swift motion I throw the knife at the monster's head, but he catches the blade with a handkerchief in his tentacle? What? He turns around, his face purple, rising to his full height above me, a look of disapproval. "Yuka-san, you should not carry weapons on your person in this classroom, except for the weapons given to you by the government. You could hurt your classmates with such dangerous weapons as these. I will not let you get off easy should you pull a stunt like this again."

Like I would listen to what he's saying.

I shake my head, rolling my eyes I face Ayako, giving her a look as she is analyzing the octopus.

".. hey Aya-chan..?"

"Yes, Yu-chan?" she asks, not taking her eyes off of the monster.

 **"You think I might be able to kill it if I trick it into going to _that_ place?"**

 **"He'd have to be an idiot to follow you _there_."**

 **"Sensei does not like being ignored! And call me Korosensei!"**

He seems like a hot head. I continue to ignore the creature, opting to find a window to climb out of. "Aya-chan?"

She gives a sigh, saying, "Yes, I'll take notes for you."

"Thanks." I smile, opening a window and putting one leg over the windowsill, before I'm suddenly pulled back by my shirt.

"Young lady, it is not all right to skip out on your classes."

"Well, Koro-kun, I hate to break it to you, but I think I can." I say, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"That's Korosensei to you, Minami-san."

"And that's Yuka to you, monster-sensei."

"It seems we have another new student in need of proper care." he seems to laugh, looking down on me. He thinks he can make me follow his rules and go with society. But I won't ever do that.

Because I'm different.

"Try all you want, I'm not going to conform."

I won't let him put me in line.

"Even if you do not like the rules, do not reject them, Yuka-san."

"Just watch me." I say in a low voice, reaching into my pockets, grabbing a spray bottle filled with a pink liquid and spray it into the air around me. The monster jumps back, and I smirk. "Anti-sensei perfume. If you'll excuse me, I have your class to ditch."

I jump out of the window and reach into my pockets, pulling out my iPod and plugging in my headphones.

I'm different. I won't ever change.

* * *

 _Ayako's POV_

Yuka jumps out of the window and disappears out of sight. Korosensei can't catch her again unless he wants his tentacles to melt off.

"Well then. That leaves just you, Ayako-san." the octopus teacher smiles at me. "I hope you aren't planning on ditching my class?"

"Of course not." I say, shaking my head. "That would tarnish my perfect attendance record."

"I see. Well then, you may take your seat in the back row, second from the left, between Terasaka-kun and Karma-kun."

I go and take my seat, and for a minute all eyes are on me. I glance at the two boys beside me, one has fiery red hair, and the other comes off as aggressive.

But the aggressive one, he has green eyes. That are really small. I sigh, looking in front of me now, paying attention to the lesson.

"Tch. Is something the matter with my face, blondie?" the boy on my right asks, annoyed.

"No, I just don't like your small eyes." I answer honestly. I don't have use for him.

"Ha?"

"Minami-san, I think you've just made an enemy." The boy on my left comments coolly.

"Hm," I look at his eyes carefully, they're the perfect size, but their color... "If only your eyes weren't golden," I murmur.

"Eh?" He gives a slight chuckle, which I can only assume means he isn't sure exactly what to make of what I've said.

Well it doesn't matter. The lesson passes by fast, and I take down notes for Yuka and study ahead of the lesson. Korosensei gives me a worksheet, and I finish it and hand it to him at the end of the period.

"Well done, Ayako-san! Full marks!" he smiles, handing back the worksheet, covered in red circles and flowers. "As for your sister, could you give her this worksheet for me? I don't think she likes sensei very much."

"Sure," I say taking the piece of paper. "Of course you can't expect her to like you right away. She's been forced out of her favorite classes and made to transfer schools for this job. It will take some time before she starts coming to classes regularly."

"I see. And what about you, Ayako-san? Do you like class so far?"

"I don't dislike it. So long as I get to study and expand my area of knowledge without having to leave Yuka, I'll be just fine."

"Ah, you are a knowledge seeker? How wonderful!" Sensei smiles approvingly. "I hope you will be able to become friends with your fellow classmates!"

"I don't need friends." I say bluntly. "Allies, yes. But friendship is something that can wait until after I've become perfect, and after we have successfully killed you."

"Perfect?"

"I have to attain every bit of information I can, I have to become someone who can support her."

I have to be perfect.

"So that's how it is.." Korosensei says, eating a large candy bar. "But what if you cannot become perfect?"

"I will, no matter what." I say in between clenched teeth.

"I did not think that you too would need some care."

"What do you mean by care?"

"Oh you'll see." Korosensei laughs, disappearing out of the classroom. What?

* * *

A/N: Quilla here! I guess I'm writing the author's note and 2nd half of the prologue... haa, so much responsibility :P I think I've revealed too much in the prologue? Maybe not? We still have time to throw a few more crazy plot twists later on, so eh, *shrugs* Moving on! I get to do the preview as wellllllll! :D :D

Chapter 1: Independent

"Do you need any help?"

"I CAN DO THIS ON MY OWN!"

"I hate you."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's both harsh _and_ irrational."

"No offence, bitch, but you can't teach us anything that Ayako doesn't already know."

"What?! You brat!"


End file.
